Bayau
|population_estimate_rank = 30th |population_estimate_year = 2012 |population_census = |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 284.15 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $201.4 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 52nd |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $4,980 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 120th |GDP_nominal = $153.1 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 53rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $3,790 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 109th |Gini = 39 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2011 |Gini_category = medium |Alphabetisation_rate = 85.5%People aged 15 or older |Life_Expectancy = 69.4 |HDI = 0.621 |HDI_rank = 122nd |HDI_year = 2012 |HDI_category = medium |currency = Riyal |currency_code = BYL |time_zone = Far East Africa |utc_offset = +4 |time_zone_DST = not observed |date_format = DD/MM/YYYY |time_format = hh.mm.ss hh'mm"ss |DST_note = DST not observed |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = .vz |calling_code = +271 |image_map3 = Map of Bayau.jpg |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Bayau (Malagsay: Ivezo) or the Kingdom of Bayau (Malagasy: Fanjakan' Ivezo; Bayau: Fanyakaan i Bayau) is an island nation in East Africa. Its spans an archipelago of 4 main islands in the Indian Ocean, at approximately 500 km north of Mauritius and 1,100 kilometers east of the island of Madagascar. His capital, Ivuhi, is located in the center in the west of Nusebisa, and is the most populated city of Bayau with more than 2.7 million inhabitants. The Bayau archipelago has been settled by Austronesian seafarers, probably the same as the people that have colonized the island of Madagascar. These people, has been isolated from other influence until the 12th century when the Arabs landed in Nuse Lawa and introduced the use of the Arabic script called Surata, this script is known by very few people and has been replaced by the Malagasy Sorabe in the late 18th century. Bayau has the greatest Malagasy community living outside Madagascar (11.3 million). Most of these people had been deported to Bayau in the 17th century to work as slaves in sugarcane plantations led by French colonists. In 1793, a slave revolt led by Andrianiandevo with the help of Bayau chiefs forced the immense majority of the European settlers out of Nuse Lawa. Eight years later, the Kingdom of Bayau (in Malagasy: Fanjakan'i Vezo) has been proclaimed and Andrianiandevo had been designed as King. History The archipelago of Bayau was first inhabited in the 9th century by settlers from the Indonesian Archipelago. Population present there speak a Austronesian language from which current Bayau language is. The name "bayau" itself seems to be a cognate of Bajau an autonym of sea nomads (gypsies) currently living in South East Asia. It is generally admitted that the Arabs and the Bayau have had by the past a cultural exchange. Even if Arabs failed to convert most of the population to Islam, they have let the knowledge of the Arabic script and astrology. The oldest text written in Bayau is the History of Kings (in Bayau : Papat Raya) which is written at the Payan Raya I reign around 1125 CE. The First European to discover the Bayau Archipelago was the Portuguese sailor Diogo Fernandes Pereira visited Nuse Lawa in 1507, naming that Island Grã Cirne. Geography Geology The Bayau Archipelago covers 90% of the Mauritia microcontinent, which is a fragment resulting from the separation of India from Madagascar some 90 million years ago. Other parts of Mauritia includes the Island of Mauritius (where 2 billion-year-old zirconia have been pulled up by the magma which has contributed to form the island), and the Seychelles. Demographics Economy Politics Culture References category:Bayau